Victory
by Emberssky
Summary: Viktoriya has been yearning for love her whole life, and she will remove any obstacle to find what she needs and wants. Even if that means harming everyone around her. (Based off of the movie Orphan and Esther/Leena Klammer's story)
1. Author's Note

**A SMALL NOTE BEFORE THE STORY:**

I had previously published the first chapter of this same story a few months ago, but on a different account. I didn't like the way my account was going, nor did I like that version of my story. Because of that, I deleted the story and abandoned my last account.

So if you recognize this story because you had read it before but by a different author, it's me but with a newer account. I'm not copying anyone but myself. Also, I have heavily edited the chapters because when I originally wrote them, I had been taking some time off from writing and therefore it kind of sucked.

Thank you,

emberssky


	2. Chapter One

I take a long look in the mirror. I can't even recognize myself, masked behind the makeup and drenched in blood from my newest victim. I don't think about Aylena's past; only Viktoriya. I'm not Aylena anymore. I can't be. I've gotten too far and if I turn back now, it'll be hurting me. I can't afford that.

I recall the helpless look in Kaylen's eyes when I stabbed her in the abdomen the first time. She whimpered, but barely, "Why, Viktoriya?" I could barely hear her say it, and my heart just about split in two. I was supposed to be her lighthouse…her safe place. But in the end, she betrayed me. And I know she didn't mean it. But she betrayed my trust and got in my way, and I couldn't afford such a burden like that. There was no other choice besides leaving her with the memories of me strangling her mother.

 _Earlier that night_

I shove Carly to the floor with an unexpected force that even I'm surprised by. I've never had this type of strength before, but I know it's fueled by nothing but the strong fury coursing through every fiber of my being. She has been such a bitch to me since I became apart of this family, and even though she claimed to be a loving mother, she wasn't. She wasn't loyal to her husband and tried to deny it when I told Harrison.

Eventually, when I started "acting out," she restricted me from playing or having fun. The bitch pushed me to the edge, and it's her fault.

"Viktoriya, what—"

"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" I hiss. She looks taken aback by the little girl staring back at her. She's too frozen to even try to wiggle out of my strong grip. "Let me speak for one second."

She looks at my fist, balling up the collar of her pajama shirt, and looks up at me again, into my soul-piercing blue-gray eyes. "Viktoriya, please, don't do this to me. Mommy loves you a lot," she begs. I can feel her try to shift under my weight, but she's pinned down by my bony knees, and any sudden movement would cause her great pain. I grab her long brown hair and turn her head to one side forcefully, and slam her head into the floor of my "parents'" bedroom. "Daddy" is watching a movie downstairs, oblivious to everything happening upstairs.

"I don't give a shit what my 'mommy' feels. You made me seem like the bad guy when I did nothing to you! And I had sweet Daddy wrapped around my finger. You wanted so badly for him to believe you when you said I was insane. But he didn't. And he completely stopped trusting you after I exposed you for being a little too close with Mr. Jackson, my own teacher. All the naked pictures, all the sex talks. I saw it all, Mommy," I taunt in an innocent voice.

"So you did—"

"Did what? You have nothing to prove that I actually framed my sweet, young sister for all the things I did. You have nothing to prove that I sent the messages between you and my teacher to Daddy and accidentally tattled to the principal and got your side salad fired from his job," I laugh wickedly. Carly looks at me, guffawed. She has nothing to say. "Goodbye. It was fun, Carly. But Harrison is mine."

Carly's eyes widen, and I wrap both hands around her neck. I watch the struggle in her face and smirk. Her pain brings me joy. Carly falls limp within a minute. Making sure she's dead, I stand to my feet and look over her triumphantly. I turn around and see Kaylen…my sweet baby.

"Y—you killed…"

"Kaylen!" I say in a hushed voice. My heart races rapidly. "Just come here, sweetheart."

She shakes her head at first, so I have to go and get her. She squirms, but I finally lock her in the bedroom. "Mommy made me do this. She was mean to me, Kaylen," I explain.

"But—"

"If you just come with me and Daddy, we can get far, far away and forget this happened, baby girl," I plead. She shakes her head, tears in her bright, baby blue eyes. I feel awful. I can't believe I let her see this. Keeping her wrist tight in my control, I push her into the bathroom connected to the master bathroom. "Fucking stay here!" I demand. Kaylen sobs as I shove a chair under the doorknob to lock the door and despite her efforts, she isn't strong enough to get out. She's taken care of for now. And Carly is taken care of forever.


	3. Chapter Two

I undress as I enter Carly's walk-in closet. I search in my underwear and ACE wrap. When I find what I'm looking for, I take the wrap off of my breasts to reveal about the same size as Carly's. I steal a bra of hers. It's a little loose around my body, and a little tight on the breasts. But whatever.

I find a provocative black dress, low-cut and short. Short on Carly, anyway. I cut and rip it to make it go to my upper thigh. I apply mascara, eyeliner, and deep red lipstick. For once, I look old enough.

I take a picture from the vanity in their room of Carly and Harrison and rip the half with Carly on it, slipping into my room and placing the picture of Harrison safely in the cover of my old, leather Bible that's in Russian.

I slip heels on and go down the stairs. I notice beer bottles scattered around the two coffee tables next to the couch. Harrison looks pretty rough, and with the ten drinks he's had, he's out of his mind drunk. Perfect.

I adjust my bra a little bit before strutting into the room. Harrison gives me a small glance, but then looks back at the movie. I clench my fists, and then relax. He's drunk. He doesn't realize it yet, but he's going to love me and he will _make_ love to me. I love him so much.

I walk over and sit on his unoccupied lap. He looks shocked at first, but then he's fine. "Where's—where's Carly?" he asks. "

"Daddy, it's Viktoriya. Carly's asleep," I say seductively. Harrison takes a long look at me.

"Viktoriya, what the hell are you doing? It's so late," he asks. I lean in closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder. I wrap one arm around his neck lightly, and take the other and place it on his chest. "Viktoriya—"

"You just seemed so stressed lately. I want to be there for you and I want the relationship to be stronger than it was before Mommy made a mess," I whisper in his ear. I kiss him on the cheek, lingering for a moment. "I love you."

"I've been stressed, thank you for being so worried. Everything is just so messy and your mom and I had been trying for another baby and yesterday she told me that she was pregnant but it wasn't mine and everything just," he has tears in his eyes. "It's so bad."

He ignored everything I said about our relationship being stronger.

"I love you so much," I kiss him on the cheek again. I lean my head on his shoulder again, to be closer to his neck. My hand, once on his hand, slowly travelled downward during our conversation.

"I love you too, Viktoriya. You're an amazing daughter and I'm glad to be your father," he says with a small smile.

"But…what if we could be better than that?" I ask. "What if we could be more than just father and daughter?"

"You don't make sense, " Harrison chuckles a little bit. He never laughs like that. It's the alcohol, me, or both.

"I mean…what if we were," my hand goes further. I get closer to his neck. "Together?"

Before he can even respond, I begin kissing his neck. Harrison, alarmed, pushes me off of his lap and on the other side of our couch. He shakes his head and stands up to get away from me.

"What was that?" he demands. My lip quivers.

"I just wanted to show you I loved you," I pout.

"That's not the same. Father and daughter isn't the same and boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife, honey," he explains.

"But I don't have to be your daughter. I'm not a child like you think! I could be anything you wanted, Harrison!" I plea. He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"We'll discuss this in the morning. You…wipe the shit off of your face, act like the nine-year-old you are, and go to bed. Stop trying to grow up so fast," he commands. I burst into tears and run up the stairs, almost losing balance on the way up in my high heels.

"Fuck everyone in this house!" I grumble under my breath in the hallway. I wipe away everything that's on my face, except for my age makeup. I change out of the skimpy dress and put on jeans, a dark long-sleeved shirt, and sneakers. I tie my hair up in a bun and grab the pocketknife in my desk drawer, rusted in someone else's blood.

I walk into the bathroom. Kaylen's eyes dart to me, looking at me with begging eyes, even more when she notices the knife. I force her to stand and look into her eyes. I think of everything we had, and so much more we could have had if Harrison hadn't fucked it up. "I'm sorry, baby girl," I say. Kaylen shakes. I hesitate, but then stab her in the abdomen, deep.

"Why, Viktoriya?" she whimpered. To make it quicker for her, I stabbed her again and again, until she was cold and lifeless. Her eyes, still open, glare into mine with a blank stare. I feel disgusted. I can't believe Harrison made me do this to my future daughter.

I trudge to my room, soaked in blood. I look at myself in the mirror. It doesn't even look like me anymore.

 _Now_

I need to get rid of Harrison now. It'll be quick and easy. If I just slit his throat and leave him, and then burn everything down, everything will be fine. I can just say a house fire started, and I escaped by myself because I thought everyone else was out.

First, I wash myself. Clean of the blood, clean of everything. I hide the bloody clothes in a plastic bag under my bed. I change again, into a t-shirt of Harrison's that is obviously too big, but nothing else.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I dash silently into the kitchen and grab the largest knife I can. I walk up behind Harrison and grab him by the back of his shirt and start choking him with his own collar. He tries to swat me away but my anger is boiling over and nothing could ever budge me. "Think of everything we could have been, Harrison. We could have had everything we wanted! But you rejected my love and me! And for that, Kaylen is gone. Everything you love is gone. Even Carly, and that dumb child that wasn't even yours. Now it's just you and me. If you wanna fix it, you can't," I bring my hand, holding the knife, closer. "This is the end for all of you."

"Who…are…you?" he manages to cough out.

"That isn't important to you anymore," I growl. Harrison tries to look at who this was—claiming to murder his family and now about to kill him too. "Don't even bother, Harrison. I had you wrapped around my finger, but I guess I should have tried harder. Goodbye. Daddy."

I bring the knife around and slit his throat. He tries to grasp to life, as I come around and sit on the coffee table in front of him to enjoy his suffering. He's fallen over, bleeding out of his neck and coughing up blood every once in a while. I head upstairs, humming an old hymn from my childhood in Russia, and undress. I go to the bathroom, taking all my items with me, and jump into the shower. Blood washes down the drain as I wash my small but developed body.

Hidden behind my ACE wraps and makeup, I'm a twenty-four-year-old woman, just yearning for love. After getting out and drying my body and hair, I wrap my ACE wraps around my hips and breasts. I put on a pink t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I grab most of my clothes, but leave some in the dresser. They'll be suspicious if I have all of my clothes and managed to get out. I throw my suitcase outside and grab the giant bottle of gasoline. I run inside and douse Kaylen, Harrison, and Carly. All the evidence. Down the stairs. The wrap-around porch, down the steps to the porch.

I strike a match and place it on the first step. Fire spreads quickly, and within 30 seconds, over half of the house is gone. I sit five feet away in the grass, fire threatening to catch my nose. But still, I watch. I put on my fake face as sirens blare in the distance.

I get pulled away from the burning house fairly quickly by paramedics. The police question me and search my suitcase briefly, but not enough to find anything important. I get put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital in the nearest town. The paramedics automatically believe that I have too much smoke in my lungs since I "escaped," but further tests proved them wrong.


	4. Chapter Three

I barely sleep at the hospital. For now, the only reason I'm in the hospital is until they find a place for me. The nurses check in on me every once in awhile, but other than that I'm all alone. When I was younger and I lived with my mom in Russia, I was sickly and in the hospital often. Eventually, I basically grew out of it. I guess that's what you could say.

At 7:00, a nurse walks in with a big smile. "I hate to wake you darling, but we have a meeting with a couple of house parents for a group home," she says. I smile and sit up in bed. She takes my suitcase out from under my bed. "It seems you have all your belongings here. I'll give you time to get ready. Okay?"

She closes the door behind her as she exits the room. I pick out my outfit, some black leggings, a dark green sweater dress, and black boots. I brush my hair in the bathroom mirror and gently apply a little bit of makeup to my face. I don't look too old but my normal face doesn't cut it for a nine-year-old little girl.

I pack my things up again into my suitcase and put it back under my bed. Then I hear a knock at the door. "Come in," I say in my thick, Russian accent. The nurse walks in gingerly with a woman and a man behind her. I smile brightly at them. These are going to be my house parents and I can guarantee it.

"Viktoriya?" the woman says. I nod. "It's nice to meet you, darling! I'm Eliza, and this is my husband, Henry."

"Hello, sweetheart," Henry says. I stick my hand out to Eliza and then Henry. They each take it and I can see them give each other a shared, impressed look. They each take a seat in chairs next to the bed and I hoist myself up on the bed. The nurse leaves and shuts the door.

Eliza looks very sweet-she has shoulder-length blonde hair and she's very tall and skinny. She's probably around the age of 35. Henry is handsome, though. Sure, Eliza is pretty-but if she was a man, Henry would still be much more attractive. He has red hair and beard and wears glasses. He's tall and muscular. I know he is just a house parent, not my actual adoptive dad, but still. I wouldn't mind having him.

"So, Viktoriya, we took a look at your files. Your birth certificate, medical records, and passport. Your past school records, as well. You are a very smart and healthy girl, it seems," Henry says with a big smile. I grin.

"We're so impressed with you, sweetie. We would love it if you came to our group home. Do you like other kids around your age?" Henry asks. I nod rapidly.

"Yes, I do! I love playing with them and drawing with them and helping people with their homework! My teacher at my old school described me as articulate and intelligent, and also that I worked well with others," then I pouted a bit. "Not very many people liked me, though."

Eliza smiles. "Well, your use of vocabulary is just-so impressive. It's like you've got a little adult in there!" she laughs. I fake a giggle along with her. If only she knew what I really was. Henry then interlaces his fingers with Eliza's.

"How long have you two been married?" I ask.

"We got married very young, which I wouldn't advise doing. Sometimes you can make the wrong choice. But we were both 18, fresh out of high school. We've been married for 16 years," Henry replies. I smile, but on the inside, I'm beaming.

Usually couples that are in their thirties and have been married for a little longer are easier to break up and turn against each other. I've done it many times, like I did with Carly and Harrison. It isn't difficult to split them up, it's just hard convincing the man that I'm what he needs.

"How many kids are at your group home?" I ask. Eliza immediately pulls a large photo from her purse. In the middle, there's Eliza and Henry. They're surrounded by several kids. In the background, there's a wooded area. Eliza goes through to name off all of the kids. There are fifteen in total, eight girls and seven boys. The youngest girl is six, and the youngest boy is four. The older girl is fifteen, and the oldest boy is almost sixteen. The one that catches my eye the most is the six-year-old girl, Emma Jo. She doesn't have her two front teeth, but she has the best little smile I've ever seen. The other little girl that catches my eye is Raven, who's seven. She has the curliest hair I've ever seen.

Then the nurse walks in. "I know you all must be having a good time, but I believe it's time to go, Mr. and Mrs. Cantor," she says. They stand confidently.

"We've made our decision," I hear Henry say. The door slams shut and then I hear muffled speaking. I press my ear up to the door.

"She's a lovely girl and I believe she would be a beautiful addition to our home," Henry says.

"Yes, exactly," Eliza says. "We would love to help her find a home."

The nurse says something that I can't quite understand because she's speaking softly and then they walk away. I walk back over to my bed and lay down. If I plan this out perfectly, I can either play my cards right with Henry or Eliza. If I do with Henry, then I'll be able to get close with him and then it's goodbye to Eliza. If I play it right with Eliza, I'll get a loving home with another potential man. Or I could do both and have that option.

Henry interrupts my thoughts by bursting through the door. "Guess who we're taking with us?" he sings loudly. Eliza chases after him laughing and clinging onto his arm. He whoops loudly. I jump up and hug them both.

"You guys are really taking me in?" I ask joyfully. They nod excitedly. Then I literally leap into Henry's arms and kiss his face four times. Eliza hugs us both and for a moment we're in a group hug. Henry smells so nice and familiar, almost like a stereotypical dad smell. He's just so warm and calming.

Henry sets me down. "Where's your suitcase, darling?" he asks. My heart skips a beat for a second. Darling? Ugh, this man has my heart already.

"It's under my bed, sir, but I can carry it," I insist.

"No, Viktoriya, I will carry it for you. Why would I let you do such a thing?" Henry wraps his arm around my neck and ruffles my hair. I squeal and pull away. He chuckles to himself. Eliza opens the closet to check that I've gathered everything. She frowns.

"Where's your coat?" she asks. I drop my head.

"I didn't get it in the fire," I reply. She takes her coat off immediately and holds it open. It's huge, but I shrug it on. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Cantor. I appreciate that very much."

I wave goodbye to the nurse and hold Henry's and Eliza's hands as we walk. They walk me out of the hospital and to their large van. It can hold a lot of kids, which is suitable for how many kids they have.

The drive is two hours long. I can't believe Eliza and Henry drove all the way here to meet me. What kind of bullshit is this? What are they tricking me into? Or trying to trick me into, anyway. It's very rare that I get fooled. I only fool others.

Eventually I fall asleep and dream about the new children's home. The two girls, Emma Jo and Raven, love me and want to hang out with me. But a particular scene of my dream freaks me out a bit.

" _I'm Emily," says the oldest girl. She scowls at me while staring me down and I furrow my eyebrows. I reluctantly take her hand. She looks like she would fuck up something to ruin my future at this place. She would blame me for something that I didn't do._

" _Viktoriya," I say. I don't break eye contact. I'm short but I will mess with her head. I will drive her out of this place one way or another._

 _Later, I'm helping set the table for dinner when I feel someone staring at me. I can feel the eyes on me. When I turn around, Emily is standing in the doorway. Eliza and Henry are in the kitchen cooking. When I set a placemat on the table, Emily grabs me roughly and turns me around._

" _Listen, Aylena. I know you and I know who you are. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth fucking shut and do as I say, when I say to do it," Emily whispers. I tilt my head innocently._

" _Who's Aylena? I think you might have the wrong person," I say._

" _Aylena. Aylena Adrianov. I know it's you. I'm not a fucking idiot, you whore," Emily spits. I roll my eyes. I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. I knee her in the stomach and she doubles over. I lean in to whisper in her ear._

" _If_ you _know what's good for you, girl, you will very much regret it. I may be small in size but my capability is so much larger than you could ever hope yours would be," I hiss. Emily looks shaken up. "I could make you disappear by tonight. So I suggest you find some other kid to pick on, because this one isn't vulnerable."_

 _Emily backs away from me before stumbling away, panicked._

I wake up with a jolt. Eliza looks back at me. "Are you okay, sweetie? You seemed a little scared for a moment," she asks. I nod and rub my eyes.

"It was just a weird dream," I say. "Where are we?"

Eliza looks back at the large brick building. "We're at the children's home. Welcome, Viktoriya. I'll get the kids. Henry, you help the girl gather her bags," Eliza says a bit harshly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm just 'the girl' now, Mr. Cantor?" I ask as if I don't know. I know Eliza meant it as a term of endearment, but it's all apart of my game.

Henry turns around with a soft expression. "She didn't mean it in a rude way, Viktoriya. She's not had a very good day without her coffee," he snickers a little. I smile kindly.

"It hurt my feelings a lot. I feel like Mrs. Cantor doesn't like me very much."

"She likes you very well, honey. Listen, she just met you on a bad day. We can talk about it later. The kids must be very excited to meet you. They've been waiting to meet someone from Russia since we finished our lesson on it last month," Henry places his hand on mine. "Are you nervous?"

I wasn't before, but now that he's touching my hand, my heart is beating rapidly. "Yes, sir, I hate to admit it, but I might be a tad nervous," I say shyly.

"Don't be," Henry says. I nod my head and sit up straight.

"I can do it," I tell myself. Henry nods and gets out. He opens the door for me and I hop out. A little girl, immediately I recognize her as Emma Jo. She excitedly signs to me. I realize she's deaf, and I've never come across a deaf child. And I certainly don't understand what she's trying to tell me.

"Uh...um…" I look at Henry, panicked again. He signs back to her and she pouts a little bit but then smiles sweetly. Henry signs to her. Emma Jo rolls her eyes and turns to me and signs.

"She asked your name," Henry says.

"How do you spell it?" I ask.

Henry goes through and shows me how to spell my name, and even teaches me how to sign, "My name is."

"My name is V-I-K-T-O-R-I-Y-A," I sign as I say slowly.

Emma signs something else. "She said that's a very pretty way to spell your name," Henry says. I sign, "Thank you."

Henry looks at me, impressed. That's the only thing I knew how to say from watching movies with Carly, Harrison, and Kaylen. I also learned how to say hello, but we're past that in the conversation.

Emma Jo signs her name to me. Henry looks at me. "You're welcome. My name is Emma Jo," Henry translates.

"How much can she hear?" I ask.

"She can hear a little bit, and she can read lips very well," Henry replies. I nod, impressed.

"Emma Jo, can you teach me sign language?" I ask her. She nods rapidly. I smile.

"It's cold out here, kiddos! Let's go inside and get Miss Viktoriya unpacked," Henry says and signs. I nod in agreement and while Henry carries my bags, Emma Jo grabs my hand and swings her arm. I laugh and she giggles. She is such a sweetie.

Before I walk in, I take a deep breath. _You can do it, Aylena. You're charming_.


End file.
